monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolffy Silver's Diary.
'Cover' If you read this, you have no idea who's diary you are reading. Read it infront of me, and I'll snap. Literally. '' 'Page One' Oh boy. What a day ... my feet are aching. It felt like as if they were burning, as I walked on hot coal - I didn't really, but of course your feet would burn if you were walking on coal like those dare - devils. My day had been rough - Phillip had been yanking my hair. He refused to go for a walk at the park - which made me very irritated. I had children to babysit tomorrow, and could things get any worse? Wait ... my sister is a child. I shouldn't have said that .. but I mean like younger kids. They scream, shout, cry over nothing and vomit when they feel like it. Jeez, if Phillip refuses for another walk I'm gonna have to do something about it. I could tell you about how I got him if you like. Phillip was originally named Connor James, but I had re - named him. I hated his name - I reckon Phillip is a good name. I found him outside a house (probably his) and I took him in. I know he's a human but oh well. Life goes on. 'Page Two' Woke up with a spinning head. Ivy had been shouting across her room, whilst playing with her stuffed toys. What is up with her and her obsession with keeping a lot of teddy bears? It's like she needed therapy. My other sister had been in bed with her girl friend for a long time - hope they're not doing drugs (they always do). Just realised I've got baby sitting to do today. Oh lord. Why today?! My mom's friend had dropped off THREE kids. Yes - THREE. She had gone with mom and this day had changed into a living hell. I would've been okay with two kids, but three? No. I had to do something about this. 'Page Three' These pages are too damn short - anyway, part two of the nightmare. Yay! (NOT!!) The kids have been pulling my chains and pushed every button possible. They wouldn't stop screaming. My sisters were still here - why aren't they helping?! I called down Ivy to help, and she had problems too. I had called my sister and her girl friend down here but they wouldn't reply. I gone up stairs, and I caught them smoking and reading naughty magazines. I had kicked her skank of a girl friend out the house, and asked her for help. Still .. no reply. I snatched the stolen "goods" off her, and dragged her down the stairs. I was the oldest sister out of everybody in the house. Ungreatful pig. 'Page Four' Guess what? A new day! Anyway - last night was terrible. Mom didn't arrive until midnight. She was drunk and had a massive hang over. Puking, slurred speech - you name it. Never seen mom so rough in my entire life. It was horrible. I had to clean up the vomit which was very disgusting! My other siblings had gone out with their friends up town. I had to take care of mom, but Ivy was too busy playing with Jasper. Who's Jasper, do I dare to ask? Jasper is one of Ivy's favorite stuffed toys. He's missing one ear and one eye. Oh and both of his legs. Poor th - wait what. Jasper wasn't real. Just a toy. 'Page Five' Part two of page four. I then heard a voice coming from up stairs. It wasn't Ivy's. I gone up stairs and realised she had done something to bring Jasper to life. How on Earth can a 8 year old do that?! "Hi, Wolffy. I made Jasper alive". "But how .. ?" "My magic book!" "Right. Can he talk, then?" "Yes. Jasper speak". "Hi, I'm Jasper. I love being hugged!" I had froze in fear. To be honest, I shouldn't have been too surprised - it was just a teddy bear, after all. 'Page Six' Had a good sleep (THANK GOODNESS). This time, I had to walk Phillip for a while - before I could, I had to see if mom was okay. She said something to me and I gagged. Her breath had stank of liquor still, even though she was completely sober. I hope. "Where are you taking Phillip?" "To the park, duh!" "Okay". I had took Phillip to the park, and he refused to walk. I had to drag him across the grass. Lazy bones. It was hard to walk him if he wasn't walking. A very strange lady had came up to me, and let Phillip off his leash. "He is a human. What were you thinking?!" "Hey, Miss - Moody - Knickers. That was my pet. You better get him back for me NOW". 'Page Seven' Part two of the living hell over at the park. "He's a human. He needs to be free". "For your information, he really likes me". "It doesn't look like it. Why is he a pet anyway?" "I'm not doing it to be a dirty person. I done it because he liked me". "You should be in prison. He looks about 17 or 15". "He is 16. Just leave him alone, alright?" "By the way, he looks like somebody I knew called Connor James. He was a lovely lad". "What? No. T - This is his twin, Phillip". "No. They wear the same type of clothes. Liar". "Look Miss - Know - It - All, what's it got to do with you anyway?" "He is my friend's friend's friend's son. Give him back now, or I'm calling the police". 'Page Eight' I wanted to scream in this hag's face. And I did. "YOU HORRIBLE LITTLE ROTTER! MY WEEK HAS BEEN A LIVING HELL AND THE ONLY THING YOU WOULD'VE DONE WAS SIT ON YOUR *** AND ROCK IN YOUR ROCKING CHAIR. JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE AN OLD LADY, IT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN **** OFF THE YOUNGER PEOPLE. IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU'RE A ****ING HUMAN, JEEZ. HE ENJOYS HIS LIFE WITH ME. I HAD BEEN BABYSITTING THREE LITTLE ****S AND THEY HAD BEEN SCREAMING THE HOUSE DOWN. MY MOM HAS BEEN SICK, AND NOW YOU THINK IT'S OKAY TO TAKE THE **** OUT OF ME?! I DESERVE RESPECT, HAG. GIVE ME RESPECT, OR I'LL DO SOMETHING VERY UN - PLEASANT!!!!" 'Page Nine' Woke up from an after noon nap, and I found Jasper on my chest. I threw him off and screamed. He was alive for god sake, of course I would've freaked out. "Hello, I'm Jasper. And I like hu -" "You shut your pie - hole. I've had a rough day". "Does somebody need a hug?" "No. Somebody doesn't. I just want mom to hug me". "What's the matter? I can help". "Phillip's gone missing, and I haven't seen him since". "Oh boy. I don't know what I can do about that, I'm afriad". "Phillip was the bestest thing that I ever owned ..." I felt tears running down my face. I had to cover my face with my hands to cry. I didn't want anybody to see me like this - I hardly cry. Jasper hugs me softly and I slightly feel much better. I hug him back, and my tears fall into his fur. 'Page Ten' Went shopping for clothes and some grub, still no sign of Phillip. I haven't seen him for a while, and I really miss him. I miss him more than anyone else. When I was about to pay for my stuff, our auntie comes running towards me ... as usual. "Hi my darling niece. Spoiling yourself again, I see hmm?" "Oh no, just buying the stuff I need. It saves me from getting it a different day". "I've got good and bad news for you to hear". "Alright ... good news first. It won't be too bad". "The good news is I saw Phillip". "What? Where is he?!" "The bad news is your nan died this morning". "Oh ....... alright". 'Page Elevan' I was glad to hear that Phillip was in good condition, but I had been drinking to death because my nan died. She was a little old lady and all, but she was sweet. I woke up sober but I was still feeling sick. "Mom, are you alright?" "Not really no. Are you?" "No, not at all". "Your nan died". "I know. That's why I'm sad". 'Page Twelve''' Been out all night searching for Phillip. Never been so happy in my entire life. I found Phillip! Yay! :) "Hi honey, are you alright?" "Just a bit damp ... and cold". "Here you go". I handed him my coat. It was raining heavily, and I knew it was going to ruin my afro. "Thank you". "Where have you gone?" "Anywhere really". "I was worried sick. Don't ever leave me, okay?" "I'm sorry". Category:Diary